


tea and timebombs

by sweetwatersong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetwatersong/pseuds/sweetwatersong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are fights not against enemies, but each other; not with weapons, but words. Six very different people with six very different lives are a recipe for chaos - and a team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tea and timebombs

"Is this what it's like when parents fight?" Natasha's voice cut through the heavy air, her casual tone a sharp contrast to the ire threading through the common room. Steve drew in a slow breath, wondering when the elevator doors had opened, wondering how long she had stood there watching them argue.

"Wouldn't know," Clint replied, somewhere to her left. "Haven't exactly had the best role models for it. You'd think Fury would make an awful father figure, but after my dad he looks pretty good."

With that comment the tension vanished, disappearing as Stark dragged a hand over his face and clearly worked not to resume the heated debate. Before he could say more himself Steve took a deep breath and looked away, catching Natasha's steady gaze. As easy as her body language seemed, the knowing in her eyes was a heavy weight as she regarded him. 

"Does this mean you're going to kiss and make up?" Darcy asked from behind the two spies.

"As unstable as our team is, do you think that will help matters?" Natasha asked in return, raising a single eyebrow as she looked down at Jane's assistant.

"I mean, anything is worth trying once, right?" She replied, iPhone already in hand. "But as long as I get a pic of it, I'm golden. Do you know how crazy the internet will go if someone snaps a shot of them snogging?"

"You've been watching too much BBC." Clint ruffled her hair in an obvious distraction as the rest of the Avengers shifted from their tense stances, relaxing clenched hands and stiff backs. "You can't say 'snogging' if you're a real American."

"They have better shows than American TV, but you wouldn’t know, you tasteless commoner," she retorted archly. "Hey, Steve! Say 'snogging', will you?"

"I get how that might be amusing, but what does Steve have to do with it?"

"If Captain America says it, then clearly a real American can say it. That would make you wrong, which means you’ll owe me get five bucks."

"What? Since when were science minions allowed to extort money from anyone?”

Under Clint's bemused question came the soft pad of Bruce's feet as he retreated into the kitchen and its inexhaustible supply of tea. Knowing the scientist, he would brew a pot large enough for everyone to have a cup to talk or think over, spreading its warmth and jasmine-scented serenity. For a moment Tony looked up and met Steve's gaze again, a spark promising that their discussion wasn't over - and Thor's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Is it customary for your heating appliances to beep in strange patterns as they prepare bread?"

"Uh, no, it's not, what have you done to the toaster now?" Stark turned on his heel, the ramble continuing while he took the exit the Asgardian offered him. Thor gave Steve a quick grin before he trailed behind Tony, shrugging his massive shoulders and playing the clueless god for all he was worth.

"Sorry about that," Steve apologized as he watched them go, seemingly talking to no one. Natasha stepped up to his side, surveying the rest of their team alongside him.

"It happens," she told him calmly. "I'm just surprised you've both held out as long as you have. It says something about his control."

"And not mine?” A wry edge rode on his words, matching the twist of his lips. She laughed at him for that, turning her face towards him with the warm humor that never ceased to surprise him, and then there was an iPhone in front of him held in bright red nails and a prompting of, "Snogging! Steve, say ‘snogging’!"

"Snogging?"

"No, don’t!" came a second too late. Darcy spun around the room laughing about her new video, Clint bemoaning his financial woes as he slid onto a stool, and from the kitchen came the rising hum of a kettle and the clatter of metal on granite. It was strange and familiar all at once, a comfort in a way that he understood - he didn't always see things on the same eye-level as Stark or the others, but then, he didn't have to. He would have their backs, and they his. No matter what they fought about together, in the end what they fought together against mattered more.

“Tea?” Natasha asked with that rare smile, as though she understood how he felt.

“Sounds good to me." And it did. The six of them might have been a chemical mixture that made chaos, but the Avengers? 

They made a team.


End file.
